callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F.N.G.
F.N.G. is the first level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics, and introduces two of the game's major characters. The acronym "F.N.G." is common in military slang and stands for "F***ing New Guy". It is used to denote a soldier or Marine who has recently transferred to a new unit. Plot This is the first mission, where the player plays as Soap. The player is at Credenhill, UK, where he begins his training with Gaz. Gaz teaches the player how to shoot, aim down the sights, shoot from the hip, shoot through cover, transfer your aim, to use a sidearm and to use the player's knife. The player then gets to meet Captain Price along other members of his team when they instruct him to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a fake "cargo ship", based on the ship the player will infiltrate in the next mission, "Crew Expendable". Weaponry You must obtain a G36C and USP .45 near the armory during the tutorial process. File:G36ciwi.png|G36C File:USPiwi.png|USP .45 Later, before dropping into the fake dummy cargo ship, you must obtain the MP5. File:Mp5 Nobackground.jpg|MP5 Walkthrough First, grab the G36C off the table, its location is indicated by a yellow circle on the player's compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show the player's distance from the objective, which the player can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring aim, using a sidearm, and using the knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet the new squad. Optional: There are 2 other training spots which provide explosive and movement training. They are, however, completely optional. When the player meets the team, the Close Quarters Combat test must be completed. The player must run through a fake "cargo ship," completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where the player will shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires the player to throw a flashbang through the door before going in and killing the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what was just done. Upon entering the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and then throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, the player will be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate sprint. After finishing up the exercise, the player can either do it again -- for a better rating -- or head to the yellow objective on the compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete, there is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that the player gets an achievement, or just get on with the game. Once the player has had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that the squad is standing by, prompting the player to pick a skill level and start the game. *NOTE: For those that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds here's some helpful hints. *First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off the player's time. *Right after eliminating the two targets in section four, the player will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to the player's time. Quickly switching to the pistol saves time. *Knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure to sprint the entire time only stopping to fire some well placed shots. *Another method is to keep the G36C from the start, and replacing the pistol with the MP5, and simply switching weapons when one of the weapons is near to the point of reloading. For position one, the player can shoot the targets immediately after coming off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run quickly down the stairs and knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Transcript See F.N.G./Transcript. Tips *On the CQB test, instead of reloading, switch to the sidearm and use it on the next sections. Knifing is also a good tip if done quickly. *Make sure to sprint when possible. *Before sliding down with the rope, reload the pistol and use it for the rest of the training. *Using the G36C may also be beneficial as it has a red dot sight, unlike the MP5, though the player will aim slower while aiming down the sight. To use it for the course, pick it up from the table after the rope glows gold or replace the USP with the MP5. *When reaching the last part of the test, instead of shooting the last two targets, sprint to the finish after throwing the flashbang. Once the player has reached the finish, just shoot through the wooden walls of the room containing the targets; bullet penetration should do the rest. *Keep in mind that excellent shots can earn the player an Accuracy Bonus, which will shave some seconds off of one's final time. (The USP .45 would be the proper weapon for this.) Xbox 360 Achievements *'Earn a Winged Dagger' is earned when you complete this mission. This is obviously referring to the SAS Capbadge. *'New Squad Record' is earned if the player completes the CQB test in less than 20 seconds. Trivia *If the player triggers the target at station one and then shoot it while standing on the platform next to Gaz, he will exclaim angrily: "Oi! Where are you going? Get back to station one! and then "Hey! Go back to station one!" *If the player shoots the claymores in the armory they oddly wont explode. *If the player no-clips out of the map and goes over to where the Blackhawk helicopter is landing, the player can see there are no pilots inside. *Also, if no-clipping over to the warehouse where the player has to take the CQB test, Captain Price and the other SAS soldiers are standing there, completely rigid and still, and will not move until the player exits no-clip and walks over to the warehouse *A very easy way to beat Gaz's time, and even Infinity Ward's time of 15.1 seconds, is to collect all intel pieces, and just before rappelling down the rope. Activate slow-motion and infinite ammo, the player never reloads and can take one's time to aim well and cut corners. If done right, the player should finish after about 14 seconds. However, achievements and trophies are disabled, and the time won't appear on the leaderboards. In doing this, Cpt. Price will say anyway: ''Pretty good Soap, but I've seen better... ''. *The player can get up to the windows in the warehouse where the player can take the CQB test. Go to the platform and look at the crate where the player will get the MP5 and turn left, jump on the crate walk forward until on the wall, then jump towards the wall. If done correctly the player will be on the top of the wall and can see out the windows and it is possible to slowly drop to the next level down by falling off and pushing back into the wall. *The watermelon at the beginning of the level at the firing range is indestructible by shooting, it '''must '''be knifed to be destroyed. *At the firing range, there are shell casings on the floor of the vacant firing booths. In the British Military, the player must account for every bullet that is issued (even the casings) and they must be put in the bucket by the side of the range after firing. It is likely that Infinity Ward included these shells for effect but it creates an unrealistic scenario. *When the mission starts, there is an SAS soldier working on the computer in the armory; inside the armory is almost every single weapon model in the game, including variants of the M21 and M4 Carbine, as well as various special weapons such as the Minigun, Javelin, and the silver M1911 that Griggs uses in Game Over. There are also some weapons not available in the campaign, such as the M14. The only guns that aren't seen are the STG44 and the M60E4. This is also the only place the player can see an AK-74u with a grenade launcher attached. *The soldier that is working the computer in the armory's name is Pvt. Lootz, a reference to gamers who sometimes call a stash of weapons loot. *F.N.G is an acronym used among military personnel to describe newcomers to a squad or unit. It stands for F--king New Guy. *In this mission the player is a Sergeant, but also a new recruit. Obviously, newcomers are Troopers (Pvt. rank in SAS), and need a promotion to become a Sergeant. Either this was a mistake or Soap has been transferred from regular military service into the S.A.S. This could also be part of the fact that most, if not all of the British characters played as are Sergeants (e.i., Sergeant Davis, Call of Duty 2, Sergeant Doyle, Call of Duty United offensive, ect.). *The person who calls the player an F.N.G. is often a Private or Corporal, even though the player is a Sergeant. He could just mean the "new guy" of Bravo Team. *If the player shoots the observation TVs when they're watching them, it will say "You endangered your squad." *Many people believe there is a hidden Easter Egg, and there is a small one at the beginning. Just as Gaz tells the player to pick up a rifle, crouch down in front of the door to the armory (to the player's left) there should be a coffee mug with a picture of a person (most likely an I.W. team member) smiling and wearing a large fur hat, a similar mug can be found next to Captain Price on a table close to the T.V.s. *If the player jumps off the platform where the rope is, the screen will say "You missed the rope." *After the CQB test, if the player goes back to the room where Gaz is, there will be another G36C on the table, and Gaz's name will not appear if the player moves the crosshairs on him. *If Mac is pushed off his platform in the obstacle course, he will run back up on a different set of "invisible" stairs. * If the player goes to the south when walking to the warehouse the player will see a demolitions course. In the truck parked right beside the entrance to the obstacle course, the player can see some frag grenades and an M16A4 equipped with an M203 grenade launcher. These weapons cannot be picked up but are easily identifiable. There is an obstacle course which can be taken. First, the player must jump/duck a couple of logs, then crawl under barbed wire, then run in and out of poles sticking out of the ground, all of this is from the original version of F.N.G. In the original version the player had to use the M4A1 M203 grenade launcher and grenades to blow up rooms in a small concrete building. As for the obstacle course, in the original version the player would have to run the course with the other SAS men while getting yelled at by Mac, who is standing on the big wooden platform, via a bullhorn. The player was also originally required to blow up the green car in the alley with C4, with Sergeant Newcastle claiming that it was his ex-wife's car and implying that he stole it. *Even if the player gets 20 seconds for the CQB test, it will still say the player has beat Gaz and will reward the player the achievement. *Sometimes, even when you beat 19 seconds, Price will say "...I've seen better." which either isn't true because Gaz holds the record, or he's talking about Infinity Ward's best times. *In the original F.N.G. version, you actually had to use the obstacle course (similar to the DS version) and the shooting range but they have cut it short. Video Here. The entire obstacle course, along with NPCs running it, can be unlocked via a mod-file in the PC version. *If you knife the watermelon quick enough, you will see the door magically open where you have to go next. *Even though the level takes place in England, the steering wheels in the cars are on the left side instead of the right. They also have Russian number plates. *Also, the vending machines in the shooting range list items in Russian instead of English. *After you climb up the ladder, it is possible to push Lovejoy off the platform. He will not die, instead he will still be standing in the same position he was in before you push him. *You can easily beat Gaz's time if you use the "timescale" command if console is enabled, only for PC. *It is found that there is a glitch in which Captain Price stands next to his M4A1 SOPMOD instead of holding it in his hands, which is oddly floating in the air, if you quickly climb up the ladder and jump off at Price's head before they finish talking. *By using the no-clip cheat, you can see that Lootz is looking at an enemy intel laptop. *If the player completes the CQB test slower than they did previously, Captain Price will say, "You're getting slower, perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course," referencing the obstacle Soap had to run in the original F.N.G. mission. *There is a mortar launcher from Call of Duty 2 near the empty building. *There are two soldiers with Gaz' voice, one in the firing range, the other at the boat setup course, and there are many reasons for this: **A) Mistake by Infinity Ward **B) An Easter Egg for "Mile High Club" **C) In the uncut version of the level, John "Soap" MacTavish has to do a training exercise between the firing range and meeting Cpt. Price. Somewhere in this time, Gaz has probably been changed although, IW failed to notice this and forgot to remove him. *If you grab your sidearm while your back is to it, the melon will magically appear. *When you first spawn and look at Gaz's G36C, you will notice that it is floating when he tells you to pick up the rifle on the table. The G36C that Gaz has no strap, but still appears to be slung over his chest. This is because the Call of Duty 4 engine does not render weapon slings. *At the beginning of the level when you approach the shooting range the subtitles say,"Now aim your rifle down range, Soap," but Gaz actually says just,"Now aim your rifle down range." *In the longer version of the training, if you look inside the car that the Sergeant Newcastle's ex-wife "donated" to further your "education", there is a newspaper with writings that look like Arabic. *Although this level takes place in the U.K., there are American Humvees and Black Hawks. *When on the tall platform with Pvt. Lovejoy and the MP5 with flashbangs, you can push Pvt. Lovejoy off, just by running into him. He doesn't seem to take any fall damage or even flinch for that matter. *You can also shoot the TVs where Captain Price is. If you shoot too close, the screen will blur and say "You almost shot Captain Price!" *You can get into the room with weapons on PC by cheat "superjump" *On the PC version, if you use the noclip cheat to fly behind the CQB test area, you will see what appears to be another section of the test, with more targets to be shot at (they do no not pop up like the others, however). The building between the firing range and the cargoship simulation contains random junk, most of which has no collision. *If you can manage to get out of the level, the cars driving along the roads at either end can kill you if you stand in front of them. It is also possible to go prone underneath them. The Black Hawks, however, will not hurt you if they hit you. *If the player is at the top of the platform before the CQB test, they can throw a flashbang down onto the squad down by the T.V., and they will be disoriented. *If the player gets a time eligible for Veteran difficulty, When you go to Captain Price for the debriefing and it is the time where the player has to choose the difficulty and he clicks try again, the screen will blur and will say "Good Luck." and you will go back to the last checkpoint as if the player died, friendly fired etc. Video Normal Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O0u5zQMWVI CBQ Test Speed Run (10.2 Seconds) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I31QqHyCcAs The Original F.N.G. Mission http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHtu8hMZ3Og Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Training Levels